


Given

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon, Light Angst, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Losing himself to his youkai in Kaguya's castle puts Inuyasha in a position he never wanted to be in: Hurting the one person he swore he never would.  Kagome doesn't see it quite the same way.





	Given

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely adult content! NSFW
> 
> This one-shot has been lurking in my drive for some time. I was finally pushed to finish it and post after seeing some redraws done by @thunderpot on Tumblr from the second movie. I felt like that kiss was a prime opportunity for a progression in their relationship and, darn it, I was going to write it. This is canon-divergent for a reason. Some self-serving angst with a lemon chaser! Enjoy!

Kiss swollen lips pressed hard against his. A gasp. Was that his name? What was his name? “Inu… Inuyasha.” Yes. That was it, the name his father had given him. His own growl startled him into a higher level of awareness. The scent under his nose was familiar, but not. Something was different about it. Distracted by the feeling returning to his fingers, he couldn't figure out what was different. “Please,” her voice whispered, “stay with me.”

_ Was I going somewhere? _ Inuyasha felt a warm body, soft, against him. The lips had returned and he wanted to touch her face. His fingers seemed locked in place, moving them causing the softness to tense. Pain.  _ She's in pain. _ Who? He blinked his eyes open and took in black hair, face pale and strained.  _ Kik… No. Kagome, what… _ His claws were buried in her shoulders, her body pressed against his front strung tight. Horror shot through him as he released her. She didn't move away from him as he expected, as he'd hoped. Her lips whispered things against the slightly open gap in his clothes, her arms around him. The warmth of her breath on his skin sent a shudder unbidden down his spine. How was he feeling lust at a time like this?! His worst nightmare was not supposed to turn into a hot dream. “Kagome.”

Her dark eyes rose to his, tears clinging to her lashes. Her gaze caught him. Relief. Trust. “Inuyasha.” His name on her lips, her openly given love in her eyes, he was overwhelmed. 

His hug was in thanks for bringing him back and to assert she was real. This was no dream. “I’ll stay hanyou a little longer, just for you.” And he meant it.

After a heartbeat he couldn't focus on what she’d made him realize about himself. That she’d pulled him back from the brink. That they had just shared a very prolonged kiss. He had to protect her, protect them from the witch who had tried to steal his very soul. Then Naraku was back and they were fighting on too many fronts. They drove him off, but barely. They made it out alive. Barely.

* * *

It wouldn't come off. No matter how he scrubbed, how much soap he used, the scent of her blood clogged his nose, made him gag. “Baka. Baka,” he mumbled as he rubbed his fingers raw, claws broken off to get underneath, frigid water rushing past his knees. “Worthless, stupid…” Heat behind his eyes. Vision blurred.  _ Weak. Stupid and weak _ . No wonder he couldn't stop himself from hurting her. He couldn't even control his emotions, let alone his raging youkai. His bravado earlier had lasted only until he went to eat and the scent of her blood under his claws, the monk's barely hidden underneath, turned his stomach.

“Inu…” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. So caught in the scent of her blood, his self disgust, he hadn't noticed her approaching. Brown eyes took in the soaked legs of his hakama, the blunted claws, the raw skin at his knuckles. “Oh, Inuyasha,” she whispered. Ears laid flat, he stepped back from the bank, away from her sympathy. He couldn’t handle her pity right now. Disregarding her own safety, she plunged into the water, the current tearing at her borrowed yukata, too long on the shorter miko. He initially shrunk from her reach but had to grab hold of her elbows when the slick river stones almost took her balance.

“Are you stupid?” he snarled. “You could fall.” She ignored his tone, pushing toward him in an effort to embrace him. “What are you doing?”

“It wasn't your fault. That wasn't you.” The strength left his arms in that moment and she succeeded in throwing hers around his shoulders in his crouched position. Her right hand cradled the back of his head, her left grasping his suikan at his nape. His nose begged to bury itself in her neck, her sweet scent clearing the copper smell from his senses. A faint tremor vibrated between them as they clung to one another. Her cheek brushed his while she murmured in his ear, repeating that he wasn't to blame.

He broke then, near silent sobs into her collar, tears soaking the fabric there. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” he gasped, desperate for her forgiveness to piece him back together yet feeling he didn't deserve it. Biting back a pain-filled howl, his fingers clenched in the back of her yukata. He barely heard the sound of her shushing him over the river rushing in his ears. Curled around her, within her embrace, he felt sheltered and yet terrified she would slip from his hold. He'd almost lost her when Kaguya shot her and took her. He could have killed her when his youkai was unchecked by his human heart. “I'm sorry,” he repeated. His ear flicked against her temple as she shook her head. The full expanse of her cheek pressed against his, her jaw brushing his as she tried to lift his nose from the curve of her shoulder. “Kagome?”

Her response came as a firm, but not painful, tug on the hair at the back of his head. Retreating from the safety of her tight hold was jarring for only a moment before petal soft lips took his. His heart jumped at the contact.  _ No. She doesn't know… _ But she did know what she was doing to him. Saving him. Again. At his groan, her arms tightened around his shoulders, keeping him close. He straightened, hefting her up out of the water while wading out where they had entered. “Inuyasha,” she gasped, not unlike how she'd called to him earlier. His weight pressed her into the earth beneath. Heat in spite of the cold wet of their legs. Trembling with the strength of their emotions. The locket she'd given him fell out of his kosode, lightly jingling as it coiled against the hollow of her throat. Freezing in surprise, deep brown eyes widened as she realized what it was, what it meant. She said nothing, but her eyes told him everything.

“Kagome, I…” Blood. Fresh this time. He whimpered, nose seeking the source. Her shoulders. The wounds he'd given her had reopened.  _ Have to fix it. Clean. Heal. Make it better. _ Kagome squeaked a protest when her yukata was pulled wide to bare her shoulders. The bandages Sango had expertly applied confirmed what his nose was telling him. Fingers scrabbling at the edges, his claws still blunted, his desperation was written plainly on his face. His whimpering grew as he finally pulled the bandage clear. They were oozing sluggishly, but anything was too much. His instincts, his emotions, were too big, too strong to resist and his tongue slipped out to cover the topmost wound from his index finger.

Pliant in his hold, she put up no resistance to his seeking mouth, the slide of his tongue over each spot on the backs of her arms. He saved the punctures from his thumbs for last, somehow feeling it was much more intimate than what he'd already done. Hesitation. A breath. The sharp copper was receding and a soft warmth replaced it. When his tongue touched just under her collarbone, he felt her tremble. The heat of her scent increased, the heat in his blood following suit. A whimper not his own resulted in a growl that was. Her right side was not as deep and required less attention. His wandered.

“Inuyasha?” Not exactly nervous, but unsure of what he was doing. Still she did not push him away. She had long since given him her trust. Nose pressed to her shoulder, his mouth returned to her collarbone, teeth gently abrading the delicate skin there. It was too soon after losing himself to his youkai to completely resist feeling her under his fangs, but his remorse was strong enough to keep from actually biting her. She had to give her permission for that and he hadn't asked. Breathing her name, feeling her warmth, smelling her scent.  _ She's here. She's safe. I hurt her but I didn't want to, didn't mean to. She forgives me. _ His tongue soothed the places where he’d been a little rough. Soft hands drew his mouth back to hers, hot and open. A mutual whimper of need met his ears.

The yukata widened as she moved against him, restless and wanting. Her hands slid inside his kosode, against his skin, pushing the heavy material over his shoulders and to the crook of his arms. Shedding them completely, they fell to his waist. Cool palms on his heated skin, nails gently tracing his spine. 

“Please,” she breathed. “Yasha, please.” What did she want? More? Less?  _ Less clothes, more touch, _ he decided. Yet the goosebumps that rose on her exposed skin told him what she wanted and what she needed were not the same. He scooped her up into his hold and moved toward dry ground, the cover of the forest deflecting the wind that tended to curl along the river. 

Barely covered heat rolled into his arousal, forcing a whine out of him. His back pressed to a tree, her knees were on either side of his thighs. The knot of his hakama had been loosened and only their respective underthings stood between them. Her yukata remained to keep the chill off her back, her front open to his gaze, his hands. “K-Kagome.” The persistence of her movements over him had him whimpering. He wanted to ask her if she was sure or if this was some type of pity reaction, to make him forget what he'd done.

“Please let me.” Her lips taking his, molding them to her will, proving she read him far better than he thought. He groaned, somewhere between confusion and overwhelming need. “Let me show you what you make me feel. Not pain, not fear.” A flash of heat, of lightning, through him had him rocking into her.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Kagome, yes.”

Cool fingertips dipped into the folds of his fundoushi, tracing the hard ridge of his sex. The contrast of her cooler hands on his overheated skin caused him to buck up against her. Too much. Not enough. She released him from the constricting fabric, a hiss through his teeth. Pressure. Heat. He couldn't breathe properly. Not with her scent filling his nose, the anticipated taste on his tongue.  _ Would she let me? _ He didn't know. Was that a thing humans did? When she started to stand, he felt sure she'd changed her mind. Instead she braced herself on his shoulder and pulled her underwear off. Staring up at her, he could see and smell the source of the scent making his mouth water. Instinct again would not be denied. His hands came up to cup her backside, pulling her to his nose. She squeaked, then her breath hitched as he sniffed deeply. Sweet. Salt. A little musk. Tongue curling out and against her, he groaned at how she surrounded him. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly and she gasped out some part of his name.

Hot and slick, he delved into the recesses of her most secret place. She trembled above him, whimpering encouragement. The spot closest to his nose, when pressed with his tongue and suckled, made her legs quiver. He felt the ripple move through her, his tongue more insistent in hopes of bringing her over the precipice of release. “Stop,” she suddenly cried out. His eyes shot up to her face to see her biting her lip. “I-I want you.” Head tilted in confusion, eyes wide, he waited. She sank down in his hold until she was settled over him, all that amazing wet heat searing his nerves. “All of you.” Despite her face in his neck with embarrassment, he heard her clearly. A shiver of anticipation ran through his frame. “Please.”

“I want that too.” A nod of determination as she reached between them to grasp him, holding him still so she could introduce the tip into her waiting warmth. Again a hiss tore from his mouth and he grunted out her name. Her thighs trembled with effort. So slowly. He wanted to move, to dive in fully, but held his body still as he watched himself disappear inside her with rapt attention. Seeing it himself made it more real despite his mind's certainty that it couldn't be. Her scent grabbed him a moment later, discomfort and nervousness edging it with bitter notes. “Kagome?”

“I'm ok,” she assured him. “Just a bit of a stretch,” she tried to be lighthearted. Her voice sounded pinched. In an effort to relax her, he supported her hips in his hands while reaching toward her to kiss her. Mouth soft, she gave in to his kiss without hesitation and he felt the slide of her around him until they could go no further.

“Fuck,” he growled.

Kagome snorted a laugh. “That's kinda the idea.” He tensed in surprise at her teasing then realized she was trying to cover her nerves. “Inuyasha, I need your help to move.” The admission made him smile into her shoulder. It was no more difficult than lifting her into his arms but far more pleasurable. Slick heat, the slide of her grasping muscles over his hardened flesh. She gasped in time with the downstrokes while he bit his lip to keep from biting her. “Oh… Inuyasha,” she sighed, her tone completely different from when she found him in the river. She was grinding down against him but it was not enough.

“Let me,” he murmured, nudging her to make his intent clear. She nodded her assent, letting him use his strength and flexibility to change their position so he could take control. Seeing her laid out beneath him, Inuyasha couldn't believe the gift he'd been given. To know this brave, pure, loving woman loved him… He felt tears gathering at his lower lashes again. He bowed his head to hide it, jumping at the brush of her gentle fingertips catching the moisture. “Kagome…”

“No more tears, Inuyasha,” she whispered. “Just this. Just us.” She brought his face to hers, nuzzling his nose gently. Unknowingly - or maybe more intentionally than he thought - she was “ticking all the boxes” for his inuyoukai instincts. Her fierce initiation of their encounter, followed by repeated submission to his dominance. Giving him the chance to taste and prepare her with his tongue before asking him to mate with her fully. An inu sign of affection given without hesitation. At the same time she was flooding his soft human heart with love and trust, absolving him of his guilt, voicing and showing her devotion. Devotion she deserved in return.

The weight of what was happening truly hit him then. 

“Kagome, I can't… I'm not free to…”

Kagome's soft look turned a little brittle, but she didn't let him pull away. “I'm not asking for anything more than this. I… Whatever you can give is enough.” She rolled her hips up into his to encourage more movement, trying to distract him from his obviously negative thoughts. Inuyasha couldn't help himself for a few strokes.

“Kagome. You deserve everything.” She tried to hide her tears but the telltale brightness in her eyes made him wince. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, again trying to pull away. Tight. Heat. He couldn't move.

“I know you think you don't, but you do too. You deserve love, happiness… a life.” Her words hit him even harder than she probably realized. He knew she was trying to show him that being what he was did not mean he shouldn't be given the chance at something more than being a blunt object in battle. That she wanted him to know how much he was cared for. Even that she acknowledged Kikyo's claim on him but thought he deserved better than an early descent into hell.

Kagome believed he was worth giving this precious moment to. Worth loving with her eyes, her words, her body. Her heart and soul. And she was willing to let him take what he needed from her without the commitment she so deserved. What kind of bastard was he if he let her?

About to tell her exactly that, he snapped his teeth closed when she let out a soft sob. “Please, just let us have this. We might never… We may never get this chance again. Let me love you, just for now.” Her quavering voice caused a surge of protective instincts to the surface.

She needed assurance that was only his to give.

Hips rolling into hers again, deliberately, slowly, he gathered up his courage. “Not just now,” he growled. “Forever.” His snarl against her throat made her gasp as she arched and opened her thighs just a bit more. “Kagome,” he groaned while beginning a rhythm. “I give you my soul,” he murmured in her ear. “You brought it back to me, three times now, so it’s already yours.”

“Inuyasha,” she breathed in awe, not realizing he felt that way. His teeth grabbed hold of her shoulder. She felt full, complete. Needing to do more, knowing there was more she too could give, her fingers traced the curves of his ears. A whimper and a moan. His hips became more insistent, the pace increasing.

“My body is yours,” he breathed again. “No one has touched me with love like you have.” Her hands paused where they were brushing over his ears and hair. “You bandage me, heal me. Inside and out.” A watery smile touched her lips and he sought her mouth to bring her closer. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, encouraging her to reciprocate. Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed by the combination of his intense kiss and the slide of his body within hers. Pulling back with a gasp, she gripped his shoulders. “You are my heart.”

“Inuyasha,” her voice a plea. Her arms clung around his neck as he panted into hers. “I love you,” she breathed, repeating it again and again as he pushed her toward the edge. She felt him shudder in her hold, a soft whine leaving him.

“Kagome,” he gasped, fear in his tone. “I'm… I'm gonna…”

“I've got you,” she breathed even as she felt the telltale tightening of her core around him. He whimpered then let out what sounded like a sob as she came apart around him, pulling his climax from him, almost violent in its intensity. They breathed together, clinging to one another as they came back to earth. Kagome felt the tears in her eyes. Relief. Joy. Yet her tears renewed as the fear set in. Would he pull away now that they had given in? Would he realize what he had promised in passion and tell her he hadn't meant it?

“Shh, Kagome, shh,” he murmured in a panic, lips tracing over her face to clear it of the offending moisture. “Did I hurt you?” She shook her head as her arms pulled him closer, so tightly he was almost uncomfortable. “Kagome? Koi? What's wrong?” His soft and easy use of the endearment drew a startled breath into her lungs.

“I-I don't want you to leave.”

His head tilted in confusion.  _ Leave? Why the hell would I… _ He was hit suddenly with all the times he'd bolted at the first sign of intimacy between them. Embarrassed or afraid, he had tried to keep her from seeing how her easy comfort with him made him feel. The desperation to feel her gentle strength supporting him.  _ She thinks I would abandon her. _ Part of him burned at the idea that she thought he could do such a thing, while the rest of him understood her lack of confidence in his attachment to her. “I'm right here. I'm here,” he breathed into her neck. “I'm not going anywhere.” He fought with himself about how to prove to her his choice to stay, to stay with her. That it had been his desire all along, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it.

“Inuyasha, I'm sorry for being so selfish.”

“W-what?! Selfish? How?” Her core squeezing around him was her only response. He groaned and felt his body come back to life. Almost without his permission, his hips began pressing and retreating, barely more than a twitch. Enough that it had him fully erect in short order but with minimal effort. Kagome sighed, eyes fluttering closed and her body relaxing enough to allow him the room for more intentional thrusts. “Kagome,” he whimpered. “I'm the one who's selfish. I don't want to let go of you,” he whispered desperately in her ear. “Not for her, that wolf, or the jewel. Not even for your own safety.”

“This is the safest place I know,” she told him, her hands tracing his arms as her back arched. He leaned down, gently sucking one nipple into his mouth, tongue dancing over the hardening flesh. She cried out his name, fingernails digging lightly into his skin. “I don't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.”

His blood sang at her confession.  _ She wants me, only me. _ Inuyasha knew what he wanted to do, needed her permission for, what his youkai had been howling for all along. “Be my mate? Kagome, I need you. Please.”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I'm yours. Forever.”

He felt free at her words, his heart soaring. She would give herself to him as she accepted him in return. He could not imagine a more precious gift. “I don't want to hurt you,” he murmured, “but the mark is set with a bite, with an exchange of blood.”

“I trust you, Inuyasha.”

“It’s probably gonna hurt,” he insisted.

“Any more than this?” she asked, fingers brushing the only scar that would never disappear, the place where his chest had been pierced by the sacred arrows of two women he loved. Her guilt at hurting him, at making him relive that horrible day all over again, made her stomach drop in a very different way than the movement of his body within her.

Inuyasha looked down at where her fingers lay. “You didn’t want to do that. I know you.”

He was struck by the fierce and poignant look in her eyes. “Exactly.” It took him a few moments to realize the parallel. She had been under another’s control when she fired that arrow. He had been stripped of his heart, his soul, the mindless youkai blindly responding to what it perceived as a threat. “But even with all that, we both came back to ourselves. To each other,” she whispered, sliding her hand up his neck to pull him toward her at his nape. Her fingers twined in his hair and kept him pressed into her kiss. He shuddered in surrender to her forgiveness, his lips giving his.

Their bodies continued to communicate their apology to each other while they each gave back the salvation the other sought. Inuyasha growled softly against her shoulder as he fought to hold back until she was ready. Kagome gasped when his arms looped under her knees, opening her in a way she hadn’t been before and allowing him deeper. “Fuck, Kagome. I-I can’t…” She completely understood his unspoken feeling. It was new, different, good, but almost too much. She reached down between them to help her body catch up to his, knowing he didn’t want to leave her behind. Inuyasha’s golden eyes were sharp as he watched her fingers move over her heated flesh. “Kagome,” he groaned. She was slightly startled when his thrusts increased in pace, his hip bones hitting her with almost bruising force. He continued to gasp and whimper, his eyes losing the battle to stay open to watch their joining.

“Inuyasha,” she cried out when she finally slipped over the edge. He followed her immediately, clutching her to him while his hips locked against hers. She felt the sting of his fangs breaking the skin at her collarbone, only adding to the trembling of her body. He growled deep in his chest, a fierce sound she recognized even through the overwhelming shockwaves taking her under. She felt the ribbons of his soul brush hers and latched onto the sensation. The image of the strands braiding together into a strong rope made her smile. Intertwined, as they should be. Kagome blinked when the feeling finally faded only to find Inuyasha staring worriedly into her face, his hands on either cheek.

“Kagome?! Are you ok?” he breathed. There was fear in his voice. She looked at him quizzically. “You passed out on me for a minute there.”

“I’m ok,” she told him, embarrassment at the thought that their coupling had so rocked her senses.

“I think it was the mark. I didn’t think it would do that,” he whimpered slightly. She reached up with her left hand to brush where his mark would remain on her forever. He was a little stunned when she suddenly gripped him to her chest, the scent of tears filling his nose. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he panicked.

“Don’t apologize, baka. I’m happy!”

“Silly woman,” he returned. After a moment, Kagome whispered what she had imagined. The strands that wove together to connect him to her, how she’d encouraged them to bind tight. “Yea. Our souls, our fates, are forever connected.”

“They already were,” she whispered. “Now we both know it.”

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement for a moment before a smirk quirked his mouth. “Yea. I guess you’re right.” He lay there, breathing her in, letting her scent give his heart a sense of peace. “Kagome?” She hummed and squeezed him to her. “I will always protect you.”

“I know. And I’ll do whatever I can to protect you too.” He grinned a little. She may not have the physical strength he did, but her strength protected him in ways no one else could. “That’s what mates do, right?” she questioned with a tentative lilt to her voice.

“Yea.” He swallowed back tears, joy in his heart. “Yea, that’s what mates do,” he murmured, pulling her into him and making sure to wrap her yukata around her more tightly.

The chill of the evening air eventually drove them to dress and make their way back to the camp with the others. Inuyasha took a moment to take Miroku aside and apologize to him as well for attacking him in his youkai state. The monk gave him an odd look before carefully explaining that he did not blame him for what happened any more than Kagome did. “We have had too much taken from us to be caught in the trap of pushing each other away. We are stronger together, my friend.”

Inuyasha glanced over to where Kagome was quietly speaking with Shippo who was staring at her with wide eyes. “Aa. We are stronger together.”


End file.
